myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Movie Channel Sign-Off Screens
NOTE: These are dream screens, you cannot see them in real life! USA and Canada Screens 1st Screen (1976-1978) Screen: On a dark screen, we see the yellow words: REMINDER: "The GoAnimate Movie Channel's day has ended. Good night." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It appears at the end of the American GoAnimate Movie Channel airing for the day from the late 1970s and early 1980s. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Screen (1978-1983) Standard Screens 1980-1983 A.png 1980-1983 B.png Alternative Screens (Canadian network only) 1980-1983 C.png Optional "THIS IS A TEST" Screen (Canadian network only) 1980-1983 D.png Screen: On a blue background, we see two Erics lying down with their eyes closed on the bottom of the screen, meaning that they're obviously sleeping. Above are the words "Good Night!" in yellow (shown above). The screen fades to a blue screen with the yellow text: The GoAnimate Movie Channel's day has ended. We will be back tomorrow at 6:00 AM. Good night! © (year) GoAnimate Movie Channel, Inc. All rights reserved. Variants: The order of the screens is reversed on some airings, while Canadian airings replace the "Good Night!" screen with a third screen similar to the second, except in a Helvetica font. This variation is put before the standard text: THIS IS A TEST FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous screen. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Screen (1983-1984) 1983-1984 A.png 1983-1984 B.png 1983-1984 C.png Screen: On a poppy red background, we see two Erics lying down with their eyes closed on the bottom of the screen. Above are the words "Good Night!" (shown above). Then the screen fades to the same blue "day has ended" screen mentioned above. Variant: This screen was also adapted for Xtranormal's own movie channel, called the Xtranormal Movie Channel. Instead of "GoAnimate Movie Channel" in the text, "Xtranormal Movie Channel" replaced it. Different characters were also seen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous screens. Editor's Note: The 2nd screen from the 1980 screen being reused here seems to be a lazy effort as it doesn't match the new screen. 4th Screen (1985-1991) Standard Version 1984-1991 B.png 1984-1991 C.png Serif Font Variation 1984-1991 D.png 1984-1991 E.png "The GoAnimate Film Library" promotional videos variant 1984-1991 F.png 1984-1991 G.png Screen: On a white background, we see a red bar at the bottom of the screen containing the two Erics lying down with eyes closed, meaning that they're obviously sleeping. Above the bar, in the Dom Bold font is the standard "Good Night!" text seen in the 2nd and 3rd screens. Each screen lasts about eight seconds before fading out. This is the first screen to have it follow the signoff instead of preceding it. Variants: *Some airings in 1990 would have all of the text in a Times New Roman font. *The GoAnimate Film Library videos had all of the text in a thinner version of the Dom font. The "Good Night!" text above the bar is black instead of the usual red. This was scrapped and replaced with the 5th screen, but prints of the videos released in 1985 have it. *Some airings in 1986 have the second screen without the copyright. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous screens. Editor's Note: None. 5th Screen (May 1986-Early 1987, 1989, 1991) 1986-1987 A.png 1986-1987 B.png Screen: On a dark blue background, we see the same two Erics on the bottom with "Good Night!" above. Then it cuts to the next screen, whose words are in a bold Helvetica font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous screens. Editor's Note: None. 6th Screen (September 7, 1991-2000) Original Variant (1991-1997) 1991-2000 A.png 1991-2000 B.png Revised and Modified Variants (1997-2000) 1991-2000 E.png 1991-2000 F.png 1991-2000 G.png Optional "THIS IS A TEST" Screen (Canadian network only) 1991-2000 J.png 1991-2000 K.png Screen: Same as the 5th screen, except the background is green and the words are bolder and are in decidedly different fonts and positioning. In 1997, the fonts were revised and the second screen was rephrased, replacing "The GoAnimate Movie Channel's day has ended" with "Thanks for watching the GoAnimate Movie Channel," and the GoAnimate Movie Channel logo used at the time is shown below the text. Variants: *The copyright notice may vary. *A Spanish translation is used on Spanish airings. *Some airings in 1993 have the second screen without the copyright. FX/SFX: None for the first screen, which was filmed by a camera. The second screen has the dancing Erics on the updated variant. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous screens. Editor's Note: This is probably their most recognizable signoff screen. 7th Screen (1991-2000) 1991-2000 M.png 1991-2000 N.png Screen: An enhanced version of the 1984 screen. The first screen has a purple background, and the second screen has a blue background. The second screen has different text. Everything is also solid, and the text is less detailed and in white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous screens. Editor's Note: None. 8th Screen (2001-2005) 2000-2005 A.png 2000-2005 C.png 2000-2005 D.png 2000-2005 E.png Screen: Same as the 6th screen, but it now takes place on orange and blue backgrounds, respectively. On the digital channel, the first screen would cut right to the second screen instead of fading to black to the second screen, and the words "GoAnimate Networks Limited" replace "GoAnimate Movie Channel, Inc." In 2003, the second screen was modified to include more info. Variant: A Spanish translation is used on the Mexican network. It was primarily seen in 2001. This version is extremely rare. FX/SFX/Music/Sounds: Same as the 6th screen. Availability: Same as the previous screens. Editor's Note: None. 9th Screen (2005-2013) NOTE FROM RYAN SMETANA/LIMMEY1000: I made a picture for this, and it's horrible. You need to fix it. you give me nothing, everyone doesn't know me well (talk) 14:22, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Screen: The yellow words "Good Night!" are shown on a dark blue/blue-gradient background. This came after the second screen of the 8th screen. Variant: On some airings in 2005, the screens are played in reverse order. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous screens. Editor's Note: None. 10th Screen (2011-present) Screen: For the first screen of the 10th screen, on a black background, we see the words "GOOD NIGHT" at the top of the screen, in fire engine red, with general text in white. After the first one, it cuts to "CLOSE DOWN", now in small fire engine red, with general text in white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current. Editor's Note: None. International Screens Latin American Screens 1st Screen (1986-1991) Screen: On a white background, we see a screen that extremely resembles the 1986 English screen, except this time the text is dark blue, while the background is white. It then fades to the second screen, which has the very small text on a dark red background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It appears at the end of the Latin American GoAnimate Movie Channel airing for the day from the late 1980s and early 1990s. Editor's Note. It's actually a very interesting take on the English screen from the time. 2nd Screen (1990s) TBA! Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Screens